


An effort, just for him

by bokutoppai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, ballboy gc secret santa, i love u all, iwa is smooth, really it's just them being gay, well he seems smooth but he's flustered inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: It's a snowy day, and Tooru hates snow.But since Hajime loves it, it's worth it to make an effort and get outside just to see his boyfriend enjoying the snow.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	An effort, just for him

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE OMG.  
> HERE'S MY SECRET SANTA TORI :D  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT UWU

It was a snowy day. The whole town was covered with a fairly thick layer of snow.  
That made the scenery so beautiful to people's eyes.  
Many people were playing outside, couples were enjoying their dates, and others enjoyed watching the scenery from inside, or from the patio of their homes.  
But there were people who disliked it: some because they would have to shovel the snow, others because driving was harder, and others because it was way too cold.

Tooru was one of the people who despised snow. Yes, classes might’ve been canceled, but he still hated it. He always got cold easily, which meant adding more and more layers of clothes, or big jackets. That made him look like the Michelin Tyre Man, and he absolutely hated it.

However, he agreed when Iwaizumi proposed him to go out for a walk.  
He whined, but he really couldn't say no to him.  
Why? Because Hajime loved snow.  
He looked at it in wonder, with a particular sparkle in his eyes, and a smile on his face. Oikawa would do anything to see his boyfriend like that, even going outside with the snow he despised so much.

Iwaizumi walked on the snow, instead of the shoveled sidewalk. He listened to the sound the snow made when he stepped on it.  
In that moment he wasn't exactly smiling, but he was clearly happy.  
Tooru followed him by the clean sidewalk, observing how carefree he seemed. His boyfriend was happy for such a simple thing, and he couldn't help but smile gently. Maybe that day wouldn't be that bad after all, if he was there.

He struggled walking normally in the enormous jacket he was wearing, however he tried to keep up with Iwaizumi's pace.  
He stared at Hajime, studying his features, again, as if it was the first time. He had done this several times, but he would never get tired of looking at him. And even after so many years, he never stopped discovering new things, just like the birthmark Iwaizumi had on his ankle. He found out about it only a few months before, and he asked himself how he couldn’t notice it earlier.

«Oi, Oikawa...» Iwaizumi’s voice reached him, making him snap out of his trance.  
Tooru smiled and looked at him «Mmh? Yeah, Iwa-chan?»  
«You wanna go eat something? It's almost lunchtime.» he almost tripped, and he cursed under his breath.  
Tooru giggled, then he thought about it. He saw that as a chance to finally get in a warm place and eat or drink something hot, therefore he nodded as much as he could in the enormous jacket he was wearing.  
They walked to a cafe in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the snow being stepped on. Silence between them was rare, but never uncomfortable. They always argue playfully about trivial things, but it never got serious. The only serious fight they had was when Oikawa started overworking himself again, but they made up after a few days, and Tooru promised that he would take care of himself.  
He didn’t break the promise. He often acted immature and childish, but he had enough common sense to understand that if he had broken the promise, he could’ve gotten seriously injured, and if that happened, he’d have to say goodbye to his career. Tooru knew better than that, and he would take care of himself.  
Without any words being said, they arrived at a café.  
Upon entering the coffee shop, Tooru inhaled the scent of coffee, cocoa, and pastries. He smiled, satisfied by the cozy atmosphere that was embracing him.

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi and they sat at their table, Tooru finally had the chance to take off his jacket since they were in a warm place, and since it was pretty big, he put it on an extra chair at their table, since there were few customers anyway in that moment.  
The both of them ordered hot drinks and some sweets, and enjoyed their time there.  
At some point, Oikawa annoyed Iwaizumi, who threw a piece of his cupcake at him, but he dodged it and it hit a woman at the table behind them. They panicked and pretend nothing happened, the woman turned around irritated, but didn't suspect nothing, and when she looked away they paid and left quickly, Oikawa taking more time to put his jacket back on.

The both of them exited the coffee shop and snickered about what just happened. Then Tooru frowned at the low temperature. He shivered with cold, and hoped they could reach home as soon as possible.

He walked briskly on the sidewalk, trying to avoid slipping or tripping.  
But deities had other plans for him.  
A few seconds later after thinking about how he should be careful, he tripped and face-planted in the snow. Iwaizumi looked at him, processing what happened, then he started laughing.  
Tooru tried to raise his head to glare at him, but he could barely move in that moment. Once again, he hated cold. Also because he had to wear so many clothes which limited his movements.  
Iwaizumi finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear away, and helped Oikawa getting up. He pouted and looked away.  
Hajime smiled fondly at him. In moments like these, they felt as if they were still in high school... but their places switched.  
He could remember when he was almost always the one getting flustered, while Tooru looked at him, smirked, and started teasing him again.  
But later in the relationship, Hajime got better at seeming unfazed by Oikawa's constant flirting.  
At the beginning, he thought Iwaizumi's feelings for him were changing, but when one day he started complimenting him out of nowhere, and Tooru couldn't help but blush.  
His reaction must've been what made Iwaizumi change. Flustered Tooru was such a cute view, and the fact that he was the only one making him look like that made him extremely happy.

Hajime brought one of his hands to Tooru’s face, and wiped away the snow. His hands were always warm, and Oikawa always loved it. He reached Iwaizumi’s hand with his own, and they smiled at each other. The space between them became narrower and narrower, until their lips brushed. Their warm breath made it more bearable to stay outside.  
The kiss lasted for a few seconds. When they separated, they smiled at each other one more time.  
«Let’s go home, so you can take a warm shower. You must be cold.» he grabbed Tooru’s hand, noticing how cold it was he gave it a squeeze, trying to keep it warm Their fingers ended up interlacing, and they walked home, enjoying each other’s presence.

When they finally arrived at their apartment, Oikawa immediately took off the jacket, and ran into the bathroom to finally take a hot shower.  
Meanwhile, Iwaizumi laid down on the couch and put on some random show on TV, not paying much attention to it anyway, and he waited for Tooru to cuddle with him.

After half an hour, Oikawa came out of the bathroom, and sat on the couch, then he let himself fall into Iwaizumi's arms. He hugged his waist and rested his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
Hajime hugged Tooru back, and began caressing his soft, brown locks.

A few minutes passed, and he noticed that Iwaizumi’s heart started pounding. Tooru asked himself what caused it.  
«Oi, Oikawa...» Hajime sounded nervous, and this caught Tooru's attention. He hadn't seemed that nervous ever since he had to tell to the Oikawas he was dating their son. He lifted his head from Iwaizumi's chest, looking at him, expecting him to continue.  
«...have you ever considered getting married in the future?»  
The brown-haired boy choked on his own saliva.  
Hajime got up alarmed, he made him sit up straight, and awkwardly patted his back, not having the slightest clue of what he had to do.  
After a while his coughing fit stopped «I-iwa-chan.» he wheezed dramatically, trying to calm down. He was extremely happy he thought of having a future together, and he absolutely would accept his proposal! But in this moment, if he agreed to anything, he would get flustered. And he didn't want to, because his boyfriend was the one supposed to be blushing all the time, not the other way around.  
For these reasons, and because he wanted to make Iwa angry, he decided to tease him «So is that your proposal? That's so lame! You won't even give me some milk bread instead of a ring? So stingy!»

He slapped Oikawa's back, but not with enough strength to actually hurt him «Shut up, Trashykawa! I was just talking about it, but I realized I shouldn't marry a dumbass like you!»  
«That’s mean, Iwa-chan! Do you want to be a widow before getting married?!» he pretended to be offended, but he couldn’t hide the smirk on his face.  
«And stop calling me Iwa-chan already, you’re going to have the same last name one day!»  
Oikawa completely stopped moving. His face became beet red, and for once he was speechless.  
Iwaizumi smiled, and pulled him close to him, as he laid down on the couch again. He pressed his lips against Tooru warm forehead, and started touching his soft, brown hair, hoping that he wouldn’t see the soft blush on his cheeks.

Iwaizumi Hajime lied that day. He would totally marry that dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> i respect people who think of decent titles. that's really admirable.


End file.
